List of Filming Locations (Season 1)
This collection of real-life locations lists all locations that were featured in episodes of Person of Interest along with relevant trivia. As the show being entirely filmed in the New York City area, street signs, landmarks, and other points of reference that appear in the episodes help to determine where the scene was shot even if the place of interest had a different name or was standing in for another real-life location. The list mainly provides an overview of the actual locations used during filming. More details and trivia can be found on the respective episode pages. =Season 1= 1x01 - Pilot *Reese leaves the precinct through -possibly- a back entrance where Finch's security men pick him up. The address of the building is 570 Washington St. and it is really the St. John's Center studios, a production office for Person of Interest. *Reese meets Finch at Queensbridge Park. *Finch and Reese get off the car on 6th Ave, between 49th and 50th Sts. After Reese punched Finch's security men, he walks off by 1251 6th Ave. by 50th St, towards the Chase Bank building. *Finch takes Reese to the Library at the corner of E 30th St and Lexington Ave. The entrance to the Library through the tunnel is a composite as there are no tunnels anywhere around the building. *When Reese is spying on Diane Hansen in her office, he is on the roof of 130 W. 42nd St., which contains several Gothic ornaments. *Rescuing Michael Pope, Reese shoots the car with a bazooka at 116 St. and Riverside Drive. *Carter arrests Azarello at W 49th st. *At the end of the episode, Reese stares into a security camera at the southwest corner of 49th and 6th Ave. In real life, a camera similar to the one Reese stares at can be found at the southwest corner of 48th and 6th Ave. 1x02 - Ghosts *The Whitaker family grave is at Calvary Cemetery in Queens. The Manhattan skyline can be seen when the camera turns right. *Theresa's friend Deacon is skating in Washington Square Park. *Finch's office is at 101 Park Avenue. 1x03 - Mission Creep *Reese tails Joey Durban in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. The cafe where Durban's girlfriend works is in this neighbourhood, too. *Sam Latimer's bar is really the Bratva on 1205 Surf Ave, Coney Island. *Reese and Joey Durban walk along Luna Park. *In the flashback, Reese and Jessica bump into each other at LaGuardia airport. 1x04 - Cura Te Ipsum *The opening voiceover contains an overhead shot of the Bank of America Tower and MetLife office at 42nd St. and Sixth Ave (likely alternate footage from the Pilot, when Reese spies on the POI from a rooftop). *The real hospital where Megan Tillman works is the North General Hospital at 1879 Madison Ave. *The food truck where Megan bumps into Andrew Benton is parked in front of the Aerosoles store on Lexington Ave. near E. 58th St. It is a real Frites 'n' Meats truck. *Benton's office at Hudson Liberty Financials is nowhere near Wall St. It's actually at 135 E 57th St. - the same location as Oscorp in the Spiderman movies. *The club where Megan flirts with Benton is at W. 27th St. *Carter visits Finch at his cover residence at 21-21 45th Ave., Queens. *Reese finds Megan Tillman at the Clinton Diner in Maspeth, Queens. 1x05 - Judgement *Finch has breakfast in the Lyric Diner at 283 3rd Ave., within walking distance of the Library. *The courthouse exterior was shot at Bronx County Supreme Court at 851 Grand Concourse. *When Angela Markham leaves the courthouse to call her co-conspirators she is really near E 24 St. and Madison Square Park. The Credit Suisse building is visible in the background. 1x06 - The Fix *Zoe meets Virtanen's people at Columbus Circle and later procures the tape in Central Park. *The shootout happens at the Manhattan Bridge Archway Plaza in Dumbo, Brooklyn. *Virtanen's HQ is actually the Michael F. Price Center for Genetic and Translational Medicine and Harold and Muriel Block Research Pavilion, a research facility of the Albert Einstein College of Medicine at 1301 Morris Park Avenue. *The restaurant where Reese finds Zoe is Gabriel's Bar & Restaurant at 11 W 60th St. *They meet Lt. Gilmore in front of the the Alexander Hamilton U.S. Custom House at 1 Bowling Green. 1x07 - Witness *The real location of the Bodega seen in the beginning of the episode is Golden Key Gourmet Foods at 1067 Brighton Beach Avenue. *Charlie Burton lives at 711 Brightwater Court. The rooftop where Reese is standing belongs to an actual building (Jewish Community Centre) across the street, due South of the residence. *Reese and Charlie Burton evade the Russian Mob (Mafiya/Brigade/Bratva) by moving northbound from the corner of Brighton 7th Street / Brightwater Court. Please note, proceeding in that particular direction will lead to the elevated platform of the Brighton Beach MTA station and a mixture of low-medium density residential/ commercial development. There is not a building of that size as illustrated in this episode. In fact, there are no government-subsidized projects in Brighton Beach. Buildings of this nature would actually be in Coney Island, a district (or neighborhood) west of Brighton Beach, with Neptune Avenue serving as the boundary between the two districts. *The BRS (Bay Ridge Savings) bank where Finch hacks into the ATM is really a Jewish Community Centre (Shorefront YM-YWHA of Brighton - Manhattan Beach, Inc) located at 3300 Coney Island Avenue, adjacent to Brighton Beach. A point of fact, this Community Centre, is the spot used by Mr. Reese to surveil the "Charlie Burton residence", Also, Finch slips into a car as the police arrive on scene. The way the car is traveling, if it proceeded in that direction, it would hit the beach, a dead-end. *Fusco buys a hot dog and meets Finch below the elevated platform of the Brighton Beach MTA station on the north side of Brighton Beach Avenue between Brighton 5th St and Brighton 6th St. 1x08 - Foe *The grave site where Ulrich Kohl hid the stash kit is at Calvary Cemetery in Queens - the same location as the Whitaker grave in . In fact it is at the exact same location, just with a different camera angle. *Wernick, one of Kohl's former team mates, is having lunch at Craftbar on Broadway. *Reese shoots down the car, the location where this action occurs is set is under the Queensboro Bridge, when it is in fact the underpass of the Manhattan approach (155th Street Viaduct) to the Macombs Dam Bridge. Apparently, Reese fired his high-powered rifle from Bradhurst Avenue to hit its target approximatley near the intersection of Harlem River Drive Service Road & Adam Clayton Powell Jr Boulevard. Also, the car is driving in the opposite direction as indicated by the yellow signs in the background. On a final note, the rationale for the building of the viaduct was due to the geological formation known as Coogan's Bluff, which extends northwards from W 155 St. *Kohl is shot in Central Park. 1x09 - Get Carter *The Tunnels of Fort Totten (in Queens), a decommissioned Army Base within the city limits serves as a stand-in for an Iraqi Forward Operating Base as established in the opening shot. *Carter talks to her informant near Cortlandt Alley in Chinatown. Later on, she is shot in the alley. 1x10 - Number Crunch *The opening shot, where a car crash takes place, is actually Joralemon Street (the Borough of Brooklyn), not Roosevelt Drive as shown on the Machine feed. *Reese is supposed to get a hair cut at Space Salon on 155 6th Avenue. In real life, the salon is right next to the Ducati store where the bomb exploded. In the scene where Reese talks to Finch on the phone and the bomb explodes, Reese would have been hit as well. *After Detective Carter determines that Detective Foster does not exist, she is trailed by two CIA Field Officers, Snow and Evans, as she is walking southbound along the eastern side of Flatbush Avenue between Fulton Street and Livingston Street in Brooklyn. Flatbush.jpg Flatbush-map.jpg *The parking garage where Finch picks up Reese after he was shot by Evans is the Battery Parking Garage at 70 Greenwich St., Financial District. 1x11 - Super *Reese's temporary apartment is in the Apthorp, 2211 Broadway/390 West End Avenue. Nora Ephron and many other famous people lived there and the buildings served as location for countless movies. *In the flashback, Finch runs in Battery Park before eavesdropping on Alicia and Nathan. *Carter's apartment is on the Upper West side, between 70th and 80th Sts and Columbus Ave. Theodore Roosevelt Park/ Central Park can be seen in the background. In the series, Carter's apartment is supposed to be at 3001 E 5th Street, however, the building doesn't match those found in the East Village. *When Carter ditches the CIA, she walks from the Bowling Green 4/5 subway station (near Battery Park and far from the police station) to 25 Broadway, where she switches her coat. She catches a taxi at Broadway and Morris St. Although it isn’t on camera, the intersection is by the Charging Bull. *The second Person of Interest in the episode stands in front of a TruPrime Bank, which is actually a covered up Chase Bank outside the Apthorp building. Famous restaurant La Caridad is in the background when the camera shows the POI. To get the POI in her line of sight Carter would have to be standing by First Baptist Church. *Towards the end of the episode when Finch disposes of Ernie Trask's gun, an ambulance stands in the background covering the La Caridad sign. 1x12 - Legacy *Reese and Carter meet face to face for the second time at Lyric Diner. *The courthouse where Andrea works is really the Queens County Clerk at 8811 Sutphin Boulevard. *On her way home, Andrea leaves Shannon Pot (4505 Davis St., Long Island City) before being attacked for the first time. She takes a fictional route home and passes 5 Pointz (45-46 Davis Street, Long Island City; the opposite direction of the subway). 5 Pointz is a famous graffiti mecca. Andrea then boards the subway. The Court Square Diner (featured in several subsequent episodes) is in the background. This area is near Silvercup Studios, where Person of Interest shoots. *The boxing club is LA Boxing Astoria at 34-05 Steinway st. *Will Ingram takes Finch to the loft he inherited. The address is 214 Lafayette St. *The actual location of Dominic Galuska's, the parole officer, apartment is 86-98 Kenmare St. The sign for the cross street, Mulberry, is visible when Reese carries the stolen computer in the rain. Mulberry St. is near Will’s loft. *Finch's safe house where Andrea hides is actually the top floor of Will Ingram's loft. Camera angles disguise most of the area, however, for a split second parts of a characteristic wall painting and the outdoor garden are visible. *Reese tails Gloria Copeland all across 22nd st. She buys flowers at the corner of E 23th st and 3rd Ave., near to the Lyric Diner. *In the closing scene, Fusco tails Finch at Madison Square Park. 1x13 - Root Cause *Congressman Delancey is shot at Capitale at 130 Bowery, two blocks south of the real Delancey St. *Finch purchases a new cell phone outside Grand Central Station. *Reese and Scott (the POI) ride the "S" shuttle train to Grand Central. It's easier to halt that line for film production, as it only goes from Times Square to Grand Central. *The ensuing fight takes place somewhere else; that corridor in Grand Central doesn't contain a bathroom. 1x14 - Wolf and Cub *Signs identify Myrtle, Vernon, Marcy, and Tompkins Aves., placing the real-life neighborhood in Bedford Stuyvesant, arguably an even more dangerous area than Crown Heights. Myrtle Ave. was once nicknamed “Murder Ave." *Fusco spies on Finch and Will Ingram in front of the Staten Island Ferry Whitehall Terminal. *Finch's insurance company is located in the One State Street Plaza building, across Battery Park at the south tip of Manhattan. 1x15 - Blue Code *In the flashback, the building where Stanton, Snow and Reese meet is at the corner of 44th Dr and 10th St. in Queens. When Reese leaves the building and the image turns into Machine feed, he is walking down 44th Dr. It is however impossible for the surveillance camera to capture that scene from a post at Jackson Ave, as indicated in the sequence. *Michael Cahill's house is at 3404 204th and 34th St. in Queens, not Orchard Ave and Rugby, Brooklyn as mentioned by Reese and in the surveillance feed. Orchard Avenue is really located in Staten Island. *Fusco and Simmons talk at the Unisphere in Flushing Meadows Corona Park. The site appeared in Men in Black, when Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones’ characters shoot down a UFO. The Unisphere was built by the US Steel Corporation for the 1964 World's Fair. The Three Rings represents the orbits of the first American astronaut, the first Russian cosmonaut and the first communications satellite to orbit the Earth ( Alan Shepard, Yuri Gargarin, & Echo Satellite respectively). A point of fact, The Fair was developed and faciltated by Robert Moses, ("The Great Builder", who held various positions in the city and state government, which allowed him to create highways, bridges, parks, low-income housing, & other public works ) who was the head of the corporation which oversaw its operation, World's Fair Corporation. Mr. Moses, who was well-known for his autocratic management-style, built the fairgrounds, in outright defiance of the rule-making body which the United States was not a member of, the Bureau of International Expositions. It ran for two years instead of the mandated one year. 1x16 - Risk *Baylor Zimm's true location is 1221 6 Ave. between 48 and 49 Sts., one block away from a JP Morgan Chase office which served as location for the Virtanen trial that was shown on TV when Reese met with Adam Saunders in his office. This is also the same location where Reese punched Finch's security men in . *The food truck is parked in front of Sparta's Deli & Restaurant at 31-46 Greenpoint Ave, Brooklyn. *Reese and Adam Saunders go golfing in Chelsea Piers. *Carter retrieves the mobile phone from a waste bin in front of Baylor Zimm. Elias calls Reese from the same location. 1x17 - Baby Blue *St. Raymond Clinic, where Finch steals the baby is actually the Inwood House, a maternity shelter for teenagers at 320 E 82nd St. *Reese and Finch take the baby out in Battery Park. *When Reese watches Bradley Petrossian and realises that his tastes “run in the other direction,” he’s at Oren’s Daily Roast at 1574 1st Ave. between 81st and 82nd Sts. *Finch moves Leila's grandparents to his safe house at 21-21 45th Ave. in Queens - the same address he used as a cover residence when Carter came to interview him about the evidence locker robbery in . *Reese negotiates with Elias by the Queensboro Bridge. 1x18 - Identity Crisis *The real-life location of both Jordans’ apartments is the West Village. *Finch and the female Jordan Hester eat at Robert, the restaurant on the top floor of the Museum of Arts & Design (2 Columbus Circle). *The bar where the male Jordan Hester works and where Fusco steals Reese’s fries is 7B at 108 Ave. in the East Village. *Finch talks to the female Jordan Hester in the Rizzoli Bookstore at W 57th st. *At the end of the episode the female Jordan Hester and her accountant eat at Ouest on 2315 Broadway. 1x19 - Flesh and Blood *Taylor Carter's school is really St. Cecilia School, located at the corner of Richardson St. and Monitor St. When Carter drops Taylor off at his school in the beginning of the episode and later when Scarface kidnaps Taylor the actual building can be seen. *The Covenant Club where the Dons meet in real life is the Montauk Club at 25 8th Ave. in Brooklyn. The club's logo is visible on the doors. Reese was standing across the street just a few feet away. The scene was shot with a telephoto lens making the buildings in the background appear closer than they really are. Finch is using the real service entry on the east side of the building. *The first Don is killed in front of Bamonte's restaurant at 32 Withers St., Brooklyn *Reese, Finch, and Carter meet inside Court Square Diner at 23rd Street, Long Island City. The graffiti is visible from the window. Later in the episode, Carter and her son reunite outside the same diner. *Finch's safe house is at 954 President street. The actual building really has bars in front of the windows on 2nd floor. 1x20 - Matsya Nyaya *The diner where Ashley (Tommy's mistress) works is The Highliner at 210 10th Ave. near 22nd St. *The truck makes a stop by Union Square in Manhattan. *Reese is shot in Williamsburg, Brooklyn, right in front of the Soma Health Club at 107 South 6th St. *The "bank across the street of the Royal Manhattan hotel" as reported by Snow in real life is a branch of First Republic Bank at 320 Park Ave., across from the St. Bartholomew's Church. The "Royal Manhattan hotel" where Kara Stanton is staying is actually 200 5th Ave., the same building where Reese was standing when he watched Finch receiving a new number in . 1x21 - Many Happy Returns *Reese plays chess with Mr. Han in Columbus Park. *Sarah Jennings exits the 1 train at 125th St. and Broadway when Fusco tries to follow her to work. The train is very close to Tiemann Pl., her fictional address. She would use this route to go home. Later on in the episode, she’s on her terrace and the same train station is in the background (as a green covered bridge). *The exterior of the bar and the marshal’s office are one to two blocks apart. Right before Reese drives Finch back to the Library, there’s a view of New York Public Library (476 5th Ave). *In real life, the marshal’s “office” is around E 41. St. and Park Ave., just steps from Grand Central Station (where Sarah tries to escape) and IFT. *Meadowbrook Motor Lodge, the motel where Reese saves Sarah is in Jericho, NY. *Finch and Reese talk at Queensbridge Park. *Reese's loft belongs to Home Studios Inc. at 873 Broadway by 18th St., within walking distance of the Library. 1x22 - No Good Deed *Many of the outdoor scenes are shot in or near Madison Square Park *Reese tails Finch on 5th Ave. and hides behind the columns at the entrance of Eataly (200 5th Ave. between 23rd and 24th Sts.). There really is a pay phone at the corner of the street. *Henry Peck's apartment is at 15 W. 24th St. *Henry Peck's office (the NSA listening station) is at the same address (135 E. 57th St.) as Andrew Benton's financial firm in . The camera angles are different to disguise it. *After being suspended and almost killed, Henry Peck calls his boss just outside Madison Square Park. Later Reese and Finch follow him in the park. *When Alicia calls Henry Peck, she is standing at exactly the same pay phone Finch used at the beginning of the episode (23rd St. and 5th Ave). *Finch tells Henry Peck about the Machine in the seating area near 23rd St. and 5th Ave. When Finch leaves, the Flatiron building is in the background. *The cross-streets where Reese & Peck were ambushed by the sniper, while in the taxi-car occurs near the corner of 25th Street and 50th Avenue. As you can obviously see, the Long Island Expressway (Queens Midtown Tunnel) is built over the "flying junction" of the regional freight railway *Grace's approximate address is 9 Washington Square North, part of the historic townhouse row that NYU reserves for faculty housing. 1x23 - Firewall *Fusco meets the rest of HR at Ben & Jack's Steakhouse at 255 5th Ave. by E. 29th St. (close to the library) *Root lives in The Pierpont at 111 E 30th st. She buys coffee at Cosi (461 Park Avenue South). Her office is at 5 Hanover square. *Root is almost shot near Pearl and Hanover Sts. (not Fulton as stated by the police) *Reese takes Root to the Andaz Wall Street at 75 Wall St. The honeymoon suite appears to be a condo on top of the hotel. *HR's car explodes on Skillman Ave. by Austel Pl. in Long Island City. Reese exits Carter's car at Austel. *Several scenes in the episode happen near 48th St. and 6th Ave. The camera angle changes to create a different view. **When Simmons instructs the henchmen on the hit, he’s at 49th St. and 6th Ave. The camera is pointing east. **When Zoe warns Reese about “Caroline” on the phone, he’s on the north side of 48th St., about 20 feet west of 6th Ave. The camera is pointing east. **When Simmons returns to work, he’s near the Cort Theatre at 138 W 48th St. by 6th Ave. The camera is pointing west. If Simmons took one more step, he would have walked into Reese. *At the end of the episode, Reese stares into the same security camera at the southwest corner of 49th and 6th Ave. as in . =Season 2= 2x01 - The Contingency * The first time Finch tests the machine outside, he's at Delancey and Essex Streets in the Lower East Side. An overhead shot of the Bank of America Tower and MetLife office (about four miles away) is spliced in. This same shot appeared in Cura Te Ipsum and was likely filmed during the Pilot. * Finch goes into Sugar Sweet Sunshine at 126 Rivington St., where the machine tracks him via webcam. * Reese rescues Leon from Turkey's Nest Tavern at 94 Bedford Ave. in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. * Afterward, Reese and Leon walk around Seward Park Extension at 64 Essex and 65 Norfolk Sts. (coincidentally by the bakery). The area was the site of a real-life shooting one week before filming . * The parking garage is at 105 Essex St. 2x02 - Bad Code * Bishop, Texas, was shot in Congers, NY. They filmed the local library and the bar fight at Last Chance Saloon. * According to observers, some scenes were shot at Rockland Lake State Park . * The train station where Root takes Finch is really the Bronx County Courthouse at 851 Grand Concourse, also featured in Judgement. 2x03 - Masquerade *In the opening scene, the man technically would have been thrown out of the New York City Bar Association at 42 W. 44th St. by 6th Ave. (not a Soho townhouse as the characters stated). *In the beginning of the episode, Sofia Campos goes shopping at Hugo Boss, 401 W 14th Street. *Reese "checks out the competition" by stealing the bodyguard's wallet at the corner of W 14th St. and 9th Ave., conveniently across from the Hugo Boss Store where Sofia went shopping earlier. *The Brazilian consulate is really at the Ziegler House at 2 E 63rd St in the Upper East Side where many diplomatic missions are located. The mansion is uninhabited and often used for public and private events. *Sofia dances on the table in the Crimson Club at 915 Broadway. *During another shopping spree, she meets her boyfriend in front of a Diane von Fuerstenberg store at 875 Washington St. *While walking Bear, Finch has a panic attack in the middle of the street at E 63rd St. and Madison Avenue, roughly 9 miles away from the Library and only a few hundred feet away from the Ziegler House, a.k.a. the Brazilian consulate. *Reese gets hit over the head with a neon sign at The Churchill bar at 45 E 28th St. *Sofia breaks up with her boyfriend (and he almost falls to his death) at or around 267 Fifth Ave. by E 29th St. *In the closing scene, Finch and Reese walk Bear at Fifth Ave. and Central Park S. (by the "Brazilian consulate"). 2x04 - Triggerman *"Grant", the restaurant that served one mean rib eye according to Finch, is actually the Savore, an Italian restaurant at 200 Spring St. *George Massey's bar in real life is the Irish Exit at 978 2nd Ave. *The car crash occurs at 54th Ave. between 44th and 46th Sts. in Queens. *After the crash, Reese follows Riley by walking southeast on Hunters Point Ave. toward Greenpoint Ave. in Queens. In this scene, Finch says, "He's a killer, Mr. Reese" to which he replies, "So was I, Finch." *Riley lives at 50-35 38th St. (by Hunters Point Ave.) *Riley and Annie's "special" place is near 39th St. and Greenpoint Ave. (a couple blocks from his apartment), not 460 Eckford as Finch calculated. *The train station is the Cunard Building at 25 Broadway. Today, Deloitte is one of its main tenants. *Reese and Riley fight in the alley at Trinity Pl. and Exchange Alley adjacent to One Exchange Plaza. *The scene very close to the resolution of the story, where Reese and Riley confronts the "Villain of the Week" George Massey (portrayed by Kevin Conway); The exterior shot was filmed at 48th Avenue between Vernon Boulevard and 11th Street. 2x05 - Bury the Lede *The hotel (interior and exterior shots) where Maxine blackmails the politician is The Iroquois at 49 W. 44th St. by 6th Ave. *Meanwhile, Reese spies on her across the street, likely at the NYC Bar Association at 42 W. 44th St. *Zambrano's dock appears to be in the Columbia Street Waterfront District in Brooklyn. *Maxine and Griffin's campaign manager chat outside her office at the Woolen Building (225 Park Ave. S. by E. 18th St.). *Fusco, Carter, and Reese discuss strategy in what appears to be the Brooklyn Botanical Garden. *Reese goes on a date with Maxine at Craft at 43 E. 19th St. (by Park Ave. S., one block away from Maxine's office and a few minutes walk away from Reese's loft). *The carousel is at Forest Park in Queens. *Reese and Maxine part ways on the northeast corner of 43rd St. and 6th Ave. (one block away from the hotel). 2x06 - The High Road *All the New York City street scenes occur within walking distance. **Reese "proposes" to Zoe at the Tudor Place Overpass at E. 42nd St. and Tudor Pl. The view includes the Chrysler and Bank of America buildings. It is also close to IFT. The United Nations Complex is in very close proximity of this location. **The POI reluctantly meets his old heist partners at Peter Dillion's pub at 130 E. 40th St. by Lexington Ave. **The heist occurs near E. 46th St. and Lexington Ave. Before Reese jumps over the balcony, the UN is in view. As he scales the building, the Chrysler building is in the background. *Far Rockaway is actually Floral Park. **The Wyler house is at 64 Hudson Road, right across from the "Campbell" residence, the property that Finch procured for Reese and Zoe, at 67 Hudson Road. The address on the postcard Wyler received (2828 Peach Blossom St.) is fictional but blends into the naming pattern of many streets in Floral Park which are named after flowers. **Reese buys lemonade from little girls in a park at the corner of Tulip and Plainfield Aves. A giant flag pole is behind him. **Graham and Connie walk down Tulip Avenue when one of Graham's old gang members bumps into him near Tulip Sweet Shoppe. **Graham's daughter Izzy plays soccer at the Recreation Center of Floral Park. A sign above the entrance tells the location. 2x07 - Critical *Dr. Enright appears to works at Mt. Sinai Hospital , which stretches from E. 98th to 102nd Sts. between Madison and Fifth Aves. *The park scenes were shot on the southern and western edges of Bryant Park. *When Reese takes down the sniper, he enters the Bryant Park Hotel at 40 W. 40th St. The interior is likely a composite from a nearby office; it also overlooks the park. *Reese meets Alistair Wesley for a drink at Windfall at 23 W. 39th St. *Finch and Reese drop Leon off at Fraunces Tavern Museum at 54 Pearl St. (two blocks away from Root's fake office and the shootout in "Firewall") *Alistair catches a getaway cab at Fifth Ave. and 40th St., just around the corner from Bryant Park. 2x08 - Til Death *The Drakes' publishing house (exterior at least) is at 850 3rd Ave. between E. 51nd and 52nd Sts. (one block away from Massey's bar in "Triggerman" ). *As Reese sneaks into their building, Finch drives on Washington Square N. (where he would have passed Grace's apartment) and turns on University Pl. *The Drakes live at 160 E. 83rd St. , valued at $5 million. *The final stop on Grace's birthday scavenger hunt is The Guggenheim at 1071 Fifth Ave. (close to the Drake residence). Grace's favorite painting, Giorgio de Chirico's The Red Tower (regarded by art critics for its aura of mystery), is part of its collection. 2x09 - C.O.D. *Fermin pawns the laptop at the Hi-Tech Electronic Service Center on 47 Canal St. by Orchard. *He meets a fellow baseball player outside Red Rooster Harlem at 310 Lenox Ave. by E. 125th St. It's celebrity chef Marcus Samuelsson's ode to New American and comfort food. *Fermin drives the Estonian mobster through the Queensboro Bridge and Long Island City. *The place where Reese and Fermin retreat to after the ambush is actually filmed at the Manhattan side of the underpass of Macombs Dam Bridge, with the Harlem River Drive in close proximity. It is not the Queensboro Bridge as identified on the video still on the frame before the scene in question. A point of interest, Yankee Stadium is within striking distance of this location. *When Fusco calls Reese for help, Reese is beating up a henchman across the street from Junoon, on W. 24th St. between 6th and 7th Aves. 2x10 - Shadow Box *The bank's exterior (front and back entrances) and lobby is really the NYC Bar Association at 42 W. 44th St. by 6th Ave. The building made brief appearances in "Masquerade" and possibly "Bury the Lede." It's several miles away from Wall St., and a subway doesn't run directly under it. Category:Locations Category:Real-life locations Category:Production Category:Lists